Return of the seal
by SpikeTheWriter
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was a shy boy preferring to keep to himself but as he grew he developed strange dreams of people and places he's never been. Elizabeth spent countless centuries defending the seal and trying to find a way to free her guest. Until she does. I do not own BNHA or Persona 3/5
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

_**A/N: I know Another story but I'm going through some writers block and this just helps give you guys something to read. I've made some progress on all of the books next chapter I'm just drawing blanks and getting board too quickly so I'm taking this half term as a break and will be back to updates on the 10th at the latest. Thank you all.**_

"speaking"

'_thinking_'

**Narration**

**POV**

I walk up stairs. This place looks like a school but..off the rooms are interchanging its never the same. Monsters attack me. These people with me. I know them from somewhere. Its dark. Dark. Dark. Then I'm hit with a flash of light. Suddenly I'm watching a boy. He has blue hair cut so its covering one of his eyes. He's holding a gun. Above him is some creature. Its glowing blue. I... I know_ IT _too. It's Messiah. The saviour. The light comes from them. The boy turns and looks at me. He...smiles. I'm abruptly plunged back into the dark. Until I'm pulled from it. I'm in a room. It looks like an elevator but with blue velvety curtains. In front of me is a blue velvet couch ahead of which is a table upon it is... the book... the book my dad left me in his will. Theres a woman to the right of the couch she's wearing a blue dress with yellow rigs with a black centre almost like eyes or speakers. She has knee high blue boots and a blue hat as well as white hair in a bob cut and piercing yellow eyes.

"This is new. My dream never took me here before." I said to my self. The woman wasn't real this is my dream after all. The same one I've been having for years.

"Welcome back my guest." The woman suddenly says

"GYAAAA!" I jump back out of my seat and fall on the floor. "Owwwww."

"hahahaha. That was to be expected of you my guest." The woman laughs a bit but becomes more relaxed once I pick myself back up. "I am Elizabeth caretaker of this velvet room and chronicler of your journey." The now named Elizabeth introduces.

"vel...vet...room?" I ask tilting my head to the right.

"Yes this room exists between consciousness and unconsciousness, mind and matter. This place was the location of your past self. Makoto Yuki. The boy with blue hair within your dreams, or rather your memories." Elizabeth replies.

"But...how did I get here. I was being attacked by a slime villain before I passed out."

"Yes. The villain nocked you out allowing you to enter this place. The book infront of you is yours by rite."

"My father's book." I reply instantly

"No." she responds

"What? but dad left this too me."

"This book is a book of your adventures. Your life. Your personas. I left this to your father when he was looking for a gift for you." Elizabeth explains

"Personas?" I ask

"Yes personas. Every living being is capable of divine love and devilish fury. When interacting with the world a person choses information and emotions to block/use or hint. These are masks a living being wears. These masks are called a persona. A person can have numerous masks without realising, you however have a unique ability. The wild card." Suddenly the book opens and a tarot card floats out. Its glowing blue, it has a person holding a stick with a bag on the end. "The fool's arcana. Represented by the number zero capable of infinite possibility and power. You alone can wield multiple persona and use this evoker." A _GUN_ floats next to the card. "To summon forth these masks. These personas."

_**(A/N: The P3 evoker and fool tarot card google for image (or read on my wattpad SpikeTheReader) yes that was a shameless plug enjoy.)**_

"H-how do I summon them using the evoker?" I stutter

"Shoot yourself." She responds bluntly

"...HUH!?"

"One reveals one's self when one is facing death head on. Keep the book with you my guest and look out for the doors. I will always welcome you back to answer questions and fuse new persona. Now go your new journey is about to begin." Elizabeth says as I begin to fall back into unconsciousness... or consciousness?

I begin to slowly open my eyes to someone slapping my face lightly.

_**(A/N: I'm tired but basically its the same until Izuku spots Katsuki in the slime so go watch the anime/ read the manga to understand.)**_

I spot Kacchan stuck in the slime and we lock eyes. He looks... scared. Before I realise whats going on I'm past the police tape and running towards the slime villain. "Oh well. If it isn't the weakling from before hahah I'll enjoy _killing _you!" He shouts as he spots me running at him.

He shoots out some slime tentacles towards me '_Useless you shouldn't have gotten involved your WEAK._' but just as I spot them time slows. I spot a blue butterfly pass by as I hear a voice.

"Death awaits if you do nothing." '_I know but what can I do.I'm pathetic._' " Was your previous decision a mistake then?" '_Wha-n..NO. NO IT WASN'T. I don't regret jumping to help him._' The voice laughs a bit. "Very well...I have heeded your resolve. Vow to me." Time resumes as I'm suddenly smacked with a massive headache. The voice starts talking again but it seams the villain can hear it too. "I am thou, thou art I" A blue flame starts making its way up my body as new cloths get left in its wake. "Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice!" The flame has made it to my face as it formed a... mask? I reach up and start to pull it off. It hurts sooo much. "Call upon my name, and release thy rage!" I pull the mask off as blood makes its way down my face before erupting into a blue flame revealing a figure behind me but only its silhouette. Its got a top hat and horns with red glowing features making a face and continuing down the horns. "Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!" Suddenly it hits me. This creatures name. My new persona.

"COME... ARSENE!" I shout as the figure Arsene erupts in blue flame revealing its full form in all of its glory.

_**(A/N: Arsene from P5 google this beautiful boi.) **___

"Wha-What the hell!?" The slime villain shakes not noticing it dropped Kacchan

"Arsene. Eiha." I point towards the villain as Arsene moves its right arm in a wide arc from left to right sending red and black energy at the villain. This causes a ring of energy to form under the villain before shooting up and causing them to explode. The mask reforms as arsene disappears and my cloths return to normal before the mask disintegrates too.


	2. Chapter 2: 10 Months of hell

_A/N: I wanted to add more last chapter but wattpad was being temperamental. So I'm continuing from where I left off._

Izuku

Once the villain was defeated the heroes came and checked on Kacchan and me. Of course kacchan got praise for his quirk and bravery and blah blah blah.

"That was reckless_ kid_ you should have left it to us heroes." Kamui woods tells me while Death arms nods next to him.

'_I wouldn't have had too_ if you did your job." I think

"What was that?"Death arms asks giving me a slight glare.

"I said "I wouldn't have had too if YOU DID YOUR JOB!" CAN I MAKE IT CLEARER!" I shout I'm not letting these bastards get away with blaming me for their short comings.

"Ugh, right come on were taking you in for questioning and illegal quirk use."

"hahahahahahaha" I start laughing

"Whats so funny brat?" Kamui asks as Death arms looks at me strangely

"Oh its just funny how you_ heroes _needed a kid to save the day, insult them for helping, but when they bite back you treat them like trash." I shout '_The media should have heard that._'

Just as I expected as i was being taken to a police car the media was eating it up and preparing stories about 'the boy who stopped the slime villain' being arrested for being better than the heroes. Needless to say I was let go but i had to be escorted home.

-Midoriya household-

We arrive outside of mine and my moms apartment. '_Oh boy...I'm dead._' The police officer knocks on the door and a few seconds later mom opens the door. She has a sickle sweat smile and thanks the officer for bringing me home. I try to book it to my room. I fail. For the next minute mom swarms me with questions, hugs, crying and guilt. Then I finally make it too my room and find my book placing it in-front of me as I sit on the floor.

I reach out to the book but as I touch the cover the book flies open. It stops on a random page where it starts to a blinding blue. When I can look at it again I spot the mask from before_ (A/N: Oracle's mask.)_ as well as the Evoker and the clothes from before. _(A/N: His costume is Oracle's bottom section and mask with Joker's top section having Oracle's lines/colours.)_

Just as their summoned I hear a knock on the door. I soon hear mom shout "Izuku its the police again get down here."

'Police? why?' I get up and leave the items and head towards the door. When I make it to the living room I see the same coppers at the door that dropped me off. "Mr. Midoriya you and your mother have been requested to come to UA to speak with the principle in regards to your application." Both me and mom looked surprised but then I had a thought.

"Ok. But I need to grab somethings from my room." The police agree and I gather my bag containing my notes, The book, Evoker and mask with outfit. We soon head off to UA.

-UA High principle office-

"Welcome Mr and Mrs Midori-" The principle greets (Nedzu the principle of UA his quirk High-specs allows him increased intelligence) but is soon interrupted.

"Miss Midoriya. My husband dissapeard ten years ago presumed dead so I went back to miss." Mom explains

"I see I'm sorry for your loss. Anyway I called you both in here to discuss Young Izuku's placement in UA and his sudden quirk." The principle turns to me. "As stated on your record your quirkless, however you were able to summon a mask, clothes and that... creature-" The principle starts but I interrupt him.

"Arsene."

"Pardon?"

"Arsene that is the name of the _'creature'_ I summoned. The pillager of Twilight Arsene."

At this The principle '_I believe his name is Nezu_', Mom and the teacher '_Erasure head the homeroom teacher of 1A_' all turn and look at me strangely

"My ability isn't a quirk and if you wan't I can prove it." I say trying to turn attention from me

"Very well. How about an offer?" Nedzu asks me and mom. "If. You can summon 'Arsene' again while erasure is canceling your quirk. I'll let you in on my own recommendation." I look at him wide eyed '_A recommendation from the PRINCIPLE. I got this but...why?'_

"If you don't mind me asking...why?" I look at him confused.

"Your notes." He pulls out one of my quirk analysis books "These are your's correct?" I nod "They have exquisite notes on quirks and their applications. I'd like to tutor you. With your knowledge on quirks and my training I believe you can be a great hero." I turn to mom looking for any guidance but she just looks at me softly. '_This is my decision. She's not getting involved._'

"Very well I agree to the deal." Nedzu smiles sadistically and nods towards Erasure.

"Fine follow me." Erasure replies tiredly.

-UA training ground Alpha-

When we arrive in the training room there seems to be a class of second years here training. They look at us suspiciously as me and Erasure get into place. I take out the Evoker from my bag as well as the mask and put both on. "Ready when you are Erasure!" I shout he nods and activates his quirk. This causes his eyes to glow red and his long black hair to rise. I reach my right hand up to the left part of the mask. "Come Arsene!" I call out the other me that resides within.

-3RD-

When Izuku shouts the class 2A (soon to be 3A) look over in shock as does Erasure, Inko, and Nedzu. As soon after he tears the mask off causing a pillar of blue light to realise behind him as the previously named Arsene is called forth. The second years start whispering about the young boy who could summon a demon.

"I'm not done yet!" Izuku calls as Arsene disappears and he is seen pulling a gun to his head. At this everyone is panicking thing he is going to shoot himself. Which he does. The sound of glass shattering fills the room as Izuku's eyes glow the same light blue as the pillar behind him. From this pillar everyone sees the form of a human being created but also a voice saying "Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I commeth whence more... I am Orpheus, Master of Strings." The now named Orpheus seems to be robotic, having a speaker in its core and thin robotic joints with larger boots/arms in a metallic white material. Its head seems organic it has pure white hair covering its right eye, coal black skin and red eyes. It has headphones on and a cloth covering the rest of the head from the centre.

"Excellently done young Midoriya. I look forward to our next ten months of training." Nedzu cackles. At this Midoriya, Erasure and the class immediately get a bad feeling.

-Recap of the next 10 months-

Month 1: Izuku began experimenting with how many persona's he can summon. His limit at start was 2-'core' personas, 4-'intermediate personas or 6-'starter personas'.

Month 2-5: Izuku began training with Nedzu and Erasure head (Now named Aizawa) he learned basic hand to hand as well as subtle manipulation.

Month 6-9: More hand to hand and persona training as well as costume agreements and he was given a pass to keep the evoker on him at all times. Izuku was also granted permission to view the exams.

Final month: He learned that his relationships with others birth new personas. He learned that wit his mother he unlocked the persona: Eros due to her loving nature. Nedzu: Enigma _(A/N: This is a custom persona based off of Alan Turing's device in WW2 to Enigma machine. This displays Nedzu's switching traits every day. It is humanoid in shape with two old computer discs on for shoulders that use wires to connect with the arms and legs. The torsos is a massive computer like structure with more wires. (Image at later date))_. Aizawa: Inugami displaying his loyalty to his classes and students as well as his loyalty to others he trusts. These people also revealed pages within the book one double sided page each displaying a card with the persona with more unturned cards. Also a page on the back revealing three new tarot cards. Inko: The empress, Nedzu: The hermit, Aizawa: The hanged man.

_(A/N: Not a very interesting end but I have plans for the exam later. Also I know Eros belongs to the lovers but they fir Inko too well and Due to her relationship and personality I think she'd be the empress arcana. I will also be doing some custom persona's if I need but not too many.)_


End file.
